All is Fair in Love and War
by FoxFire45
Summary: Things seemed peaceful in the world at first. What more could a Creator,or anyone else want? However, upon a visit to the city of Starstilla, things began to take a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1: Tea For Your Thoughts?

**Chapter 1: Tea for your thoughts? **

In the early morning light, the floating city of Gonryun glowed. Many people were still asleep peacefully in their cozy beds. Their carefree dreams were not interrupted as a handsome, young, male high priest stepped out of a blue light. He carefully brushed his robes off. He wore brown pants, with a black, gold, white and green robe over them. He started walking toward the southern half of the island. Then, after crossing the wooden bridge, he swiftly headed toward the chain of islands heading away from the much larger mainland. At the end of the chain of islands a marble arc lay built. Engraved in it was the sun, the moon, and the stars, with vined flowers beautifully wrapped around it. The bright green eyes of the blond headed high priest twinkled as he walked through the arc, teleporting him to the beautiful elven city of Starstilla."Finally" he mumbled with a smile.

"Well! You're here early." said a smiling high priestess. She wore a maroon high priestess gown with white lining, black heels and a nurse cap. Her red hair was tied back into a bun, two curly strands hanging in her face "Couldn't wait to get here, Santino?"

"Hi and good morning to you, Melime" laughed Santino. "And no I couldn't wait. I hope its going to be short, I would like to go the fall festival for a little while. Hopefully its simple...you know, discuss current events...make sure everything going well between the humans, elves, and all the other races. I have to say, things in the human dominated land have been very peaceful. Even the monsters and demons have been backing off."

"Really? Thats wonderful!" replied Melime. "But lets not discuss this in the middle of the street. Let us go to tea. The meeting starts at Ten A.M. We have couple of hours before we have to be there."

--

The coffee shop was small and pleasant. The smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon buns filled the air. "So Melime how are things been in your part of the woods?"

"Well, for a while, things were great. It was very peaceful and there was a decrease in monster attacks. We started looking into it and well...things weren't has great as we thought they were." Melime stopped, as a young elven waitress came to take their order.

"Good morning, what would you guys like?"

"Herbal tea please" Santino smiled brilliantly. The waitress blushed.

"I'll have the same." said Melime rolling her eyes. "Anyway...we found out that someone, or something, is ordering the monsters not to attack... no matter what. My sources have told me that they are building their numbers, preparing for battle. We still don't know who is controlling this operation. Things may be good for now, but not for long." Melime paused, and studied Santino's face as the blushing waitress gave them their orders. "Aren't you going to say something?!"

Santino closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I didn't look at it that way. That was bad judgment on my behalf" He frowned, and began shaking his head."Thank god you looked into it, or we may found out too late. Who are these... sources... exactly?" Santino asked intently.

"Her name is Noella." answered a smirking Melime. "You'll be introduced to her at the meeting"


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret Room

**Chapter 2 : The Secret Room**

The hours pasted quickly for Santino and Melime. They finished their tea and warped in front of the building called The United Alliance of Elves and Humans. In this building, all the different races united as one to talk and sort out their differences.

Santino and Melime smoothly walked up the white marble stairs. Golden Statues stood proudly opposite of each other on the top as if they were guarding something. Their angelic, smooth faces could fool even the most keen eyes out there. Once they were into the building, an explosion of color covered the walls. On these walls, there were paintings of humans, Elves, plants and even monsters. Their faces seemed carefree and happy. The place was empty, not even a soul moved. Santino stopped, and looked at Melime.

"Come this way. We're having the meeting in a more secretive place" Melime whispered. She walked to the brightly colored wall and knocked three times, following a certain beat. Suddenly, a narrow opening appeared. Once they entered, Santino continued to follow Melime down the dark corridors. Finally, after what seemed ages, there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

This new room was small and quaint. A small, round table was in the center, with four short chairs circling it. Cubbyholes, coat racks, art supples, books, and a chalk board a lined the the wall. It was as if the room was once a classroom for little children. Drawings covered the wall, one in particular caught Santino's eyes. It was three Elven children holding hands, and smiling. The first was older then the other two, and she was a blonde haired girl. Next, there was a red headed girl and last was a boy with white hair.

" Well? What do you think?" Melime asked with a giant smile, finally closing the door behind her.

"I feel like I'm in school again." smirked Santino.

"I figured you'd say that... okay lets get down to business. This is Noella" Melime explained, Stepping to the side. A figure of a woman, appearing around the age of 20, stepped out of the shadows. This woman, Noella, had long, smooth blonde hair that was pinned back on one side with only a mystic rose. Her eyes were teal, a beautiful combination of blue and green. She wore green and brown as if she was one with the earth herself.

"Noella this is not just the Prime Minister of the Human race, but also my dear friend, Santino" Finished Melime.

Santino and Noella shook each other's hands. They each took a seat the small table. Crossing her legs, Melime continued. "You both have been informed on the situation. Noella you are a great leader, you work well with people, but can also work alone. I would like you to be a little more then a spy. Of course this decision is yours, and yours alone. I would be honored if you would command the Elven army, and build it up, to make it stronger."

A gentle smiled crossed Noella's face. "Of course. I love my race, and the peace in this world is indeed what I fight for. It will be a challenge, since I haven't worked with a group of people in a couple of years... but I can do it."

Melime turned and faced Santino next. "Santino I need you to ready the Humans for battle, but I also need someone to be there if anything starts up...an early defense. I couldn't think of anyone else better then you." Sincerity dripped from her voice. "You're a great leader, that is leveled-headed. You get along with everyone and everything! So, retrieving information should be a little easier for you, then normal. Can you do this for me?"

"Melime, I really could never turn you down. You've helped me so much. You are like my older sister from another mother...well and father. I'm ready to give my life for the greater good."

A silence fell upon the group, each reflecting on what had just occured, and what may be happening next.

"Melime," Noella asked, "Do you have the slightest idea about who behind this?"

"Well..." both Noella and Santino moved closer to hear Melime as she spoke. They were practically falling out of there small seats. "A man... or should I say, an Elf. He seems very bitter toward Humans and Elves who support us. I don't... know what class he is, all I know is that he as white hair. Thats... is all I got from looking in my enchanted water bowl"

"Are you sure that's... _all_... you know?" Noella asked, looking Melime over.

"Yes...I'm sure"

"O..kay, were done?" Santino's voiced broke the stare between Noella and Melime. They both nodded their heads. "Well I'm off. I'll keep in touch with both you." he finished, sternly looking at the both of them. With that, Santino teleported away, leaving the two Elves alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Bar

**Chapter 3 : Bar**

Once arriving in the large capital of Prontera, Santino walked towards the castle that was occupied by King Tristan, and other government officers. The sun was shining, and the streets were lined with Merchants, yelling out various items and their prices. They were displaying both their fancy and normal, everyday items. The gleams of these items attracted the eyes of consumers. Alchemists and Creators were selling homemade potions and weapon enhancers, while their fellow black and white smiths sold improved weapons and metals. Little novices ran past, laughing and giggling as they played tag in the crowds of people. The trees planted along the edges of the streets swayed peacefully providing cool shade for the passing people. Upon arriving to the large castle, Santino was greeted by two sleeping guards. "How do these people get this job?" Santino asked himself.

Walking through many corridors, Santino finally arrived in the throne room where King Tristan sat. King Tristan was an old man, but he had a strong body structure. His gray beard was long enough to cover his neck and his matching mustache curled at the end. "Welcome back Santino." greeted the King, "I trust that everything went smoothly."

"Unfortunately, no. Monster numbers are building these very seconds that we speak. They are preparing for battle. We must prepare ourselves for battle, just in case anything happens. When we do step into battle, I'll be leading it, by the request of the Elves. All I ask from you is that you gather and prepare our soldiers. I'm going solo to try and defeat this...evil at it's source." Santino said, his voice was commanding and stern.

"Yes, of course" the nodding King said. "Contact the Kafra Corporation, tell them to announce that we are preparing for war." King Tristan shook Santino's hand and then walked out of the room.

Teleporting out of the grand castle, Santino found himself gazing at the setting sun. "Sun's set already, where does the day go?", he asked, as a carefree smile crossed his face. He walked to the local bar and inn. Once he rented a room for the night he decide to cool down and relax. The bar was quiet, and not a lot of people were there. There were a group of assassins whispering to each other in a low lighted area. A few thieves made makeshift beds out of chairs, trying to sleep before they could be kicked out once the bar closed for the night. A lone Rogue drank his drink calmly, eying a dancer up and down. The dancer smiled and turned away.

Swaying her hips, the Dancer walked towards Santino, and her smile was dangerously flirtatious. "Why hello there stranger, this is the last place I would expect to find a man of your stature." She said, placing her hand on his. She had bent down a little exposing more of her already exposed breasts.

"Really? Well this is a very valuable lesson you learned, not to stereo type." winked Santino. The dancer giggled. Leaning closer, Santino whispered "I would watch out, that Rogue looks hungry." the Dancer giggled again. "Does she know how to do anything but giggle?" Santino asked himself.

"I don't care about him, he's nothing, I want you..." the Dancer said seductively, pushing herself closer to him. Santino backed away, and removed his hand from her grip.

"That is a...kind offer but no thanks. It's really not my style." Santino said, and walked away, up the stairs toward his room. "Room number five...ah!. Here it is" Fitting his key in the hole, he unlocked and opened the door. The room was small, but clean. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk, a small fridge, and a bathroom. After walking in, he locked the door behind him. "Don't want that dancer to come in while I'm sleeping" He muttered. Santino placed his stuff down, then he brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. All he wore was gray loose pants, revealing his strong chest. He turned off the light and laid in bed. Before the dream world took him, his covers were pulled to one side. A thump sound echo in the small room. Turning on the light, Santino found himself looking at a young chick.

"Cheep!" its small voice communicated. The chick was small and still in its shell.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Santino ask picking up the chick.

"Cheep, cheep" the tiny chick replied.

"You have to belong to someone. So...I'll help you find you owner. Just not tonight, its way to late. You want to sleep with me or do you want your own bed? Santino asked.

"Cheep" the little bird jump from his hand and on to the top of the pillow. Laying down the chick closed his eyes.

"Well that was easy" Santino turned off the light and laid in bed. Soon sleep took over. Both the chick and the man layed, peacefully sleeping.


End file.
